Time Of Our Lives
by MaxieFalconeri
Summary: Story about a new student who transfers to McKinley. Sometimes, things aren't what you assume. Sam/Rachel, Quinn/OC,Finn/OC, Will/Terri. Rated T just to be safe for future chapters. Read and Review!


Author's Note: I'm going to thank you all in advance if you read this story. This is my first time tackling Glee in fan fiction. I'm just hoping I can do it some justice. A few things you need to know off the bat—Rachel and Finn are broken up(just like on the show *shakes fist at writers*) and Quinn and Sam have just broken up(I know they're still together on the show, but it doesn't work for my story *shrugs*). Will and Emma are just friends who formerly shared something more. I will be including two original characters(Spencer Nichols and Zander Matthews). They're both really important and I know most of you like mystery. So I won't tell you much about them except for the fact that Zander is the new History teacher at McKinley and Spencer is a transfer from Carmel(though she has never been in Vocal Adrenaline, Just for the record. It's not Jesse all over again). I apologize in advance if anyone seems too out of character . The song featured in this chapter is Happy by Leona Lewis(If you haven't heard it, I suggest you listen to it, it's a great song) Oh and read and review? Because I need reviews to live :p

Time of Our Lives

Chapter 1: Breathe

Walking into McKinley High, Spencer Nichols took a deep breath and prayed for the ability to make it through her first day as a student. She had formerly attended Carmel. But she'd had to transfer to McKinley after moving in with her Aunt Scarlett. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands that said that she was to meet up with the school guidance counselor. Spencer looked at her name on the paper and made a face. _What kind of a name is Emma Pillsbury-Howell?_ _Sounds like a stuck up rich lady who breeds Pomeranians in her guesthouse_. She looked up from the paper and realized that she had no idea in the world where she was going. She hated asking for directions especially to somewhere as simple as the guidance counselors office. But she really had no choice, right? Spencer sighed as she stopped a random student and asked for directions. They merely pointed down the hall and walked off without so much as a goodbye. "Whatever" She mumbled, under her breath as she made her way down the hall, and to the office. Spencer took a moment to check the name before walking inside.

Emma looked up from her desk where she was filling out some paperwork from one of her sessions from the previous day that she'd had with Finn Hudson. The boy was clearly lost and confused about his entire life and Emma had tried to help. But it was hard to help him because he had no idea what he really wanted. Emma closed the file containing the paperwork and then rose from her seat. "You must be Spencer" Emma said, as she walked out from behind her desk.

"That's me, Spencer Nichols"

Emma hesitated for a moment as she debated internally about whether or not she wanted to shake the girls hand in a welcome gesture. She decided against it. She didn't want to have to break out her hand sanitizer. Even if Carl had helped her since they'd met? He hadn't exactly cured her of her obsessive fear of germs. "Welcome to McKinley, Spencer. Is there anything that you'd..um..like to talk to me about or should I just take you to your first class?" She asked, as she looked at the blonde waiting on an answer.

"Uh..No, nothing I'd like to talk about..Mrs. Howell, Ms. Pillsbury..err. Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell" She said, silently cursing herself for having named so many variations of the woman's name. In her defense? She hadn't exactly told her what to call her.

"You can call me . I..uh know it says Pillsbury-Howell on the door. But I find students often get confused. So let's get to your first class, you'll be late"

Spencer nodded her head. "Okay" She replied, as they headed out of her office. She felt ridiculous being led around the school by the guidance counselor. But it was better than the principal showing her around who she had met and found- strange. The day had been uneventful until Emma showed her to where the Glee club met. Spencer had promised her Aunt Scarlett that she would audition for Glee club. She hadn't been in it at her old school. But for some reason, Aunt Scarlett was convinced due to all that she'd been through the past few months that she'd develop a drug habit or end up becoming a teenage alcoholic if she didn't have something to distract her.

Emma walked in first and Spencer followed seeing all the kids sitting in their seats. She had seen most of them earlier in the day in a few of her classes. Although, none of them had really said much to her throughout the day which made a lot of sense considering she had kept to herself. Emma explained to Will who Spencer was and then looked at Spencer with an expression of reassurance. "You'll be fine" She said, before leaving the room.

Will looked at Spencer and then back to the group. "New Directions, this is Spencer Nichols. She's going to be auditioning to join our club. She's a transfer student from Carmel and—"

Before Will could so much as finish his sentence, Rachel stood up from her seat appearing to be outraged and Spencer just sighed. "Mr. Schue, you cannot be serious. I, more than anyone understand that we need all the members we can get. We always are in need of more people to sway in the back and to increase the size of our group. But she's from _Carmel._ We might as well call her Jesse" She said, as he crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Spencer.

"Rachel, Spencer is not Jesse and yes the situations are similar. Spencer transferred here from Carmel after moving in with her Aunt who is within the limits of our school district. But, Spencer's never—"

"Should it matter? She's from Carmel, she's here to _spy_ on us for Vocal Adrenaline and to steal our songs for Regionals. Can't you see that! Clearly, they've lost Jesse and they have lost their edge over us. Now they're resorting to sending a pretty little blonde to join our club and bat her eyes at us!"

"Mr. Schue, you know I rarely agree with RuPaul, but it does seem suspicious" Quinn said, as she sized up Spencer.

"You guys are being kind of unfair" Finn said, looking at Rachel and then Quinn.

"Right, we're being unfair. You're only saying that because she's a girl, Finn. If she were a guy? Then you'd think this was just as suspicious as the rest of us" Quinn told him, clearly irritated that he had opened his mouth.

"You can hardly call that thing with the beret on its head, a girl" Santana said, speaking up, although no one much wanted to hear what she had say.

Spencer stood there letting them argue until the one girl made some insulting comment about her hat. "Okay, now listen—I've about had it up to here with all of you, already. I wasn't even a member of Vocal Adrenaline when I went to Carmel. I heard the name Jesse being thrown around—you must mean Jesse . Well let me tell you something, the last person I'd be spying for are those brainless robots who make up Vocal Adrenaline. Did I know Jesse? Yeah, unfortunately, I had the displeasure of knowing him last year. You know why? Because he and his little group of flying monkeys egged my car because I told him he was a talentless hack and a jackass for egging the supposed star singer of your little group" She told them, clearly not impressed by any of them.

"Look, you all want to accuse me of being a spy? That's fine. You don't like me? That is fine, too. I'm not here for people to like me. I'm here because I promised my Aunt that I'd join and considering what she's been through lately—which no I won't tell you because it's none of your business..well it's the least I could do for her. It's all she asked of me, so I'm doing it. Now, if you all are very much done playing insert-foot-in-mouth? I'll get this audition over with and we can all move on with our day. Oh" She paused, taking a breath before looking at Santana. "I may wear a beret? But at least I didn't purchase my boobs from Dr.90210" She said, snapping. "And you know what else? I didn't even know any of you people when I lived back home, but I went out of my way to stick up for you all on the basis of common decency, guess I moved to a school where I'm surrounded by people with no morals" Spencer shook her head, before rolling her eyes.

Everyone including Santana instantly shut up. Santana looked down at her chest, was it seriously that obvious that she'd gotten a damn boob job?

"I apologize, Spencer. New Directions is normally a lot more welcoming. Go ahead, sing your audition piece" Mr. Schue, encouraging her to start.

"Fine, Although at this point...promise or not, It seems like a waste of time to be surrounded by _these_ people on a daily basis" Spencer told him, before reaching into her backpack and pulling out some sheet music. She threw it on top of the piano and let the man behind the piano look it over for a moment. She couldn't believe she was about to sing in front of a bunch of people who had basically told her she was a spy. Spencer took a deep breath. _Okay, you can do this. Just do it and get it over with._ A few moments later, the piano started and Spencer waited for where she was supposed to start and then she sang her heart out.

Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose, you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy, but safe as could be

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya  
Just wanna be happy, ya

Holding on tightly, just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names, get me out of here

But I can't stand by your side, oh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh

So any turns that I can't see  
Like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim, don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, happy, oh, happy  
I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy  
Oh, happy

Spencer finished and looked around the room noting that no one was saying much of anything. She took the silence to mean one of two things, she was so good that she had stunned them into speechlessness or they were trying to think up grade A insults.

Mr. Schuester broke the silence first. "That was amazing, Spencer. Welcome to New Directions.."

"Thanks" She said, turning her attention to the group in the chairs. "So I guess I sit then?" She asked, before looking back at .

"Yeah, go ahead"

Spencer walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down. Thankfully, she wasn't sitting near anyone and most likely wouldn't have to listen to their nasty comments.

"Okay guys, regionals. We still don't have a set list for it and I think we should pick the songs now. We need to be ready for when we go"

Rachel's hand shot up at lightning speed. "Mr. Schue!"

Will sighed. "Yes, Rachel"

"After the injustice that was Sectionals, where I remind you, I had no solos? I believe it is in the best interest of the club..if I have a solo at regionals."

"Injustice? You've got to be kidding me. You or Finn or you and Finn sing every time we appear, _anywhere._ I think it's fair for once you got silenced. Your voice makes me want to scratch my eyes out anyway, RuPaul" Quinn said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well while it's noted that you want a solo, Rachel..I honestly don't think we're going to do a solo. Maybe a duet and a group number, but not a solo. It's not fair to pick and choose people to get the spotlight and truth be told, you've had enough of it for now"

Rachel was clearly annoyed by what Mr. Schuester had said and wasn't going to let him forget it. "Mr. Schue, then I should at least be the female in the duet. We only tied at sectionals. We need to **win** at regionals and Dalton is highly talented—in case anyone forgot"

Will looked as if he was trying to find patience floating in the air. "Rachel" he said, trying not to get snappy, which was difficult since Rachel did the same thing on a daily basis. "You aren't singing lead—anything at regionals. Allow someone else a chance for once. Besides, I think after hearing our newest member that I want her and Finn to sing the duet at regionals"

Spencer blinked for a minute as if she hadn't heard him correctly. Newest member? regionals? duet? He was kidding right? She thought she'd be swaying in the background or maybe singing in the room they were in—not front and center at a competition. "Woah! Mr. Schuester, you can't be serious...you want me to sing at regionals?" She asked, the surprise evident in her voice. "I—I can't do that!"

"See even she agrees, She _can't_ do it" Rachel told him, seriously.

Will turned and looked at Spencer. "You'll be fine, Spencer. You're amazing and you're not going to go into it unprepared. You and Finn will have plenty of time to rehearse"

Finn? Who the hell was Finn? She thought for a minute. He was that kid who had sort of stood up for her earlier, at least she thought, what the hell was going on? She was in the twilight zone for sure. "I—"

Luckily, the bell rang and cut her off from her last thought. She checked her schedule and noticed that she had a free period now. She thanked god for that because there was no way she'd be able to think about anything other than the fact that she was going to sing—in front of a ton of people at some point. Besides, she had to talk to .

Most of the members left the room swiftly, except for Finn and Rachel, Rachel appeared to be making a dramatic exit, stomping her feet with a sour expression as a protest to her not getting her way. Drama Queen. Finn was standing around talking to Mr. Schuester and she wasn't sure why he hadn't left to go to class. At least, she was fairly certain that he was Finn, anyway.

Finn made his way over to Spencer and stood there awkwardly staring at her for a long moment. "I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. I don't think we've actually met before unless you count earlier. But I don't, so.." He trailed off.

"Right...well I'm Spencer, Spencer Nichols. Is he serious?" She asked. "I mean about us singing together at regionals?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah. I think so, but don't worry about it too much, it'll be fine" He said, with a half-smile.

"How? I mean I've never been in front of people and done that before. Rachel kind of has the advantage. Shouldn't she do it? Even if she is annoying beyond all words" she mumbled.

"You just do it. Mr. Schuester will get us ready for it. You'll be excited—eventually and if that doesn't help? Just imagine the audience in their underwear. People tell me that makes the nerves..go away or something like that" he shrugged.

"I don't think imagining people in their underwear is going to help..might actually make things worse" She said, as she thought it over. "Anyway, I need to talk to . It was nice to meet you, Finn" Spencer added, before heading over to Mr. Schuester.

Finn headed off to class. Although, he wasn't sure which class he had at the moment. He sometimes forgot he was taking them. He'd only just met Spencer though and he knew—he just knew she was something special especially the way she stood up to Santana. That was hot. He decided that he had to get to know her better and the duet they had to work on? Perfect opportunity.

"Mr. Schuester"

"Spencer, is something wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned. Most of the time when students stayed after to speak with him? It was never good. Although, at least he knew it had nothing to do with Sue. She probably hadn't even gotten to meet her yet.

"I just need to talk to you. It's nothing to be worried over-I swear"

He showed Spencer into his office and shut the door before going over to his chair and sitting down. "Sit down, please. Tell me what's going on"

Spencer sat down in the chair. "Well as you know I transferred here and I am living with my Aunt. I'm not sure what Ms. Pillsbury told you. But I feel like I should probably tell you why I transferred. I know you don't think I'm a spy. But, I just think you ought to know the reason. I just need to know before I tell you though, that you won't tell anyone else"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone. What happened? Why'd you have to leave Carmel? Ms. Pillsbury didn't tell me much—just that you'd been through a lot in the past month or two"

Spencer sighed and willed herself not to get upset. She just had to tell him what had happened and get on with her day. "It's two months, actually. My parents and I were on our way to an appointment for me. It was important and we were rushing to get there because if we didn't or were even two minutes late, well let's just say that it wouldn't have been good" She said, being purposefully vague. She didn't want to tell him the entire story right now. If she had it her way? No one would know about the condition she was in at the moment—ever. "Anyway, a semi driver fell asleep at the wheel and swerved into our lane. My dad tried to adjust, you know? But he couldn't and we crashed" She said, sniffling as tears filled her eyes. "I don't remember much after that. I woke up in the hospital and my Aunt was there. She told me that I was so lucky to have lived through the accident—that I was all she had left. My mom and dad had died instantly. They aren't sure why I didn't die with them" She said, taking a breath in an attempt to steady herself and her voice. "My aunt tried to get a job nearby the house and stay there with me, so I wouldn't have to move, you know? But she couldn't—with the economy and everything. So I had to move here and into her apartment and that's why I'm here at McKinley" She told him, her last few words barely audible.

"I—I am so sorry, Spencer. It must've been awful listening to the kids earlier accusing you of being some sort of spy when you lost your parents and had to move" He said, shaking his head and feeling awful. If he could tell them all? He would and he'd let them have it good for having been so rude. But she had asked him not to say anything. "If you need anything, please just ask"

She nodded. "Thanks, . I appreciate it. I'd better go" She told him as she got to her feet. "Thank you, again..and I'll see you in Spanish, I guess" She said, with a half-smile before she left the room.


End file.
